questforgloryfandomcom-20200216-history
Katrina
Katrina was a character who is briefly mentioned in the second (Quest For Glory II: Trial by Fire) and appeared in the third, fourth and fifth Quest for Glory computer games, Quest For Glory III: Wages of War, Shadows of Darkness and Quest For Glory V: Dragon Fire. The Hero first meets her at the (literal) mouth of the cave where he arrives after being teleported to the land of Mordavia. She later meets him several times at the gates of the nearby village after nightfall, or the castle gates where the local noble lives, flirting with him. She is thought to be a Borgov cousin, although this is not strictly confirmed. Background Katrina is the Dark Master, the vampire Wizard. She is a powerful and complex person who refuses to accept weakness in herself or others. She is trying to summon the Dark One, Avoozl, in order to fill the land with eternal darkness, so that she will never lie helpless in her coffin again. In her early life, Katrina, was cast out of the Wizard's Institute of Technocery for summoning nameless horrors and performing unspeakable rites.Hero: Journal of General Job Adjusting, pgShe spent many decades living in the the Land of Mordavia, under the assumed identity of the Dark Master, where she thought of herself as the local ruler.Katraina (QFG5):"" Many years ago, while living in Silmaria, she trained a young magician, Ad Avis, in the ways of dark magic as well. He hated women, and this amused her. She gave him "Life Eternal after Death", the mark of the Vampire, but did not kill him. Ad Avis fled from her to Shapeir, hoping to gain enough power that he would never die and have to serve Katrina. She moved back the Castle Borgov in Mordavia five years before QFG4 because she heard rumors of the Cult of the Dark One. There she was joined by Ad Avis when he was killed by the Hero. Ad Avis was now her Vampire slave, unable to disobey her orders. Although a Vampire, Katrina was still emotionally a woman. Unable to enter the town because of the protective magic of Erana's Staff, she had her servant, Toby, lure a child, Tanya, to the castle. There Katrina turned Tanya into a Vampire, to be Katrina's young daughter through eternity. In order to summon Avoozl, Katrina had to find seven rituals which were scattered throughout the land. She found the "Mouth Ritual", but she needed a Hero who could survive the dangers of Mordavia and move freely by day and night. It was Ad Avis who suggested that the Hero would make the perfect pawn. So together they performed a ceremony of summoning to Teleport him to Mordavia. Unfortunately, the Dark One's Cave distorts all magic in this valley. The hero was summoned, but rather than arriving in the castle surrounded by Katrina and Ad Avis, he arrived in the Dark One's Cave. Katrina quickly changed her plans about forcing him to find the Dark One's missing rituals, and decided to trick him instead. She used the "Mouth Ritual" to open the Dark One's Cave and allowed him to leave. She and Ad Avis spied on the hero through the crystal ball at night. This caused some of his peculiar dreams when he slept at the Hotel Mordavia. Katrina is a ruthless and deadly killer when she wants to be, but she leaves the townspeople alone, partially because they are protected by Erana's Staff. It is also partially because she thinks of herself as the ruler of the land, and they are her people. It was the rainstorms she summoned that cut Mordavia off from the rest of the world. She is completely self-centered, and thinks nothing of the consequences of summoning Avoozl other than allowing her to travel by day. Katrina is also a passionate woman who has never known true love. The hero's actions determined how she felt about him. He could become either a despised pawn, or earned her respect and admiration.QFG4 Manual, pg Behind the scenes It is rumored that she was a member of the Wizard's Institute of Technocery many years ago, but left to study the dark arts. Ultimately she was no longer acknowledged or expelled by the Wizard's Institute of Technocery who stopped all contact with her, or she to them (going as far as the darkening of her picture in the instituteNarrator: "The picture is entirely black."). Technically the painting in QFG2 is not named (it is referred to as the portrait of "Darkness"Narrator (QFG2):" "the portrait of Darkness", "The picture is entirely black."), but is most likely a nod toward the Dark Master. In QFG2 the Dark Master is briefly mentioned by Ad Avis near the end of the game. QFG4 implies that Katrina is pulled into the dark universe where the Dark Ones dwell, trapped there much like Erana previously, and will continue to exist there along with Avoozl for eternity. QFG5 on the other hand says she was killed and went to Hades, from which the player can rescue her. Appearance Katrina wears a violet dress with red sleeves and walks barefoot. In her first appearances, she has a blue hood over her dress. True Identity Katrina turns out to be a vampire residing in the Castle abandoned long ago by its previous owners, and is the Dark Master of Ad Avis, the villain of the second game in the series. She manipulates the Hero into finding the various rituals that will bring the Dark One Avoozl back to life. Her goal is to use Avoozl to plunge the world into eternal darkness. Despite her sinister actions, Katrina is depicted as a sympathetic and deeply lonely character; the Hero learns at one point that she has abducted a child from the village, Tanya, because she longs to have a daughter of her own. Katrina becomes furious when the Hero later rescues Tanya Markarov and returns the child to her real parents. During the finale of the game, Katrina realizes that she does have genuine affection for the Hero, and she sacrifices her un-life to save him from an attack by Ad Avis - playing into the hands of the malevolent wizard. Path to Redemption In the last game of the series, Dragon Fire, one of the Hero's quests takes him to the Greek Underworld. There, he is given the chance to give up a portion of his life force to bring Katrina or Erana back to life. If revived, Katrina takes up residence on the island of Zante. Although no longer a vampire after her resurrection, Katrina still feels unused to daylight and casts a spell over the island so that anyone who approaches can only do so at night (i.e. if they approach during the day, they arrive after nightfall). Learning that the Dragon of Doom is rising she urges the Hero to flee the islands lest he become just another of its victims. She claims her own enchantments will protect her new home from the Dragon's power and claims at first she has no interest in "playing the hero." Ultimately, however, she assists the Hero in his desperate battle against the Dragon of Doom that is threatening the land of Silmaria (and she causes a great deal of damage to the Dragon, showing how tremendous her magical powers are). Katrina is a potential bride for the Hero in Dragon Fire, and is most suited to a wizard or a warrior (not paladin) character, but the game must be patched before she can be successfully wooed. Katrina (unofficial) See Katrina (unofficial). References Category:humans Category:vampires Category:characters (QFG4) Category:Characters (QFG5) Category:love interests Category:wizards Category:females Category:magic users Category:Borgovs